Obsidian: The Birth of Consideration The Pyro
by Consideration The Pyro
Summary: This is a story of a man. A not so lucky man. His life was about to get far worse. Set in the 1920's-1930's eras. Later parts in the story will explain time differences. (Backstory for my TF2 loadout, please don't critique too seriously.)


This begins the story, of a not-so-lucky man. Well, let's say.. Very unlucky.

The man was very handsome yet intimidating, he had dark brown hair, followed by piercing dark green eyes. Although.. His face isn't important, i'll get to that part later.

Our story starts at the man's home, he woke up as he normally did. On a seemingly normal day.

"Ugh.. I'm calling in sick today.." He groaned thinking it was a work day, looking at the clock. It was wrong, once again.

"Damnit, you've got to be kidding me. I fixed that thing four times already!" The clock was soon across the room, more as, in pieces. Against the wall.

The man stood up slowly, getting dressed before realizing that he had promised his sweetheart, the night before, that he would meet her at Four o'clock. It was 3:45.

"Oh shit! I'm so dead! I better get my ass in gear!" He hastily put on some black slacks, and a black vest with a long-sleeve white undershirt and made his way out the door, throwing on a matching black hat on the way out.

Soon enough, he met his lady at the park, except he was twenty minutes late. Cassandra (His lady-friend) was clearly unhappy with him, showing him this by pounding into his chest with balled up hands, whining about how he didn't care about her and how he was late to everything.

"Baby, I- Sweetie, just- Honey, calm-" He attempted to speak, but a purse kept cutting off his sentences as it was swung into his face. He just sighed and embraced her in a kiss, she practically melted in his arms, almost forgetting why she was mad.

His Sweetie was dressed in a yellow summer dress, she was the epitome of beauty in his eyes, her long auburn hair was coupled with her cute, round face which had complimented her wonderful hazel eyes, not to mention the two little dimples on her face that he had teased her about often. His rather cold look was almost pure opposite of her bright and sunny look.

He released the kiss, she smiled up at him after it.

"I-I'll.. I'll listen now.." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed from the display.

He explained about how he had a rough morning (How his clock was broke, the mess of clothes as he got ready, and the unmentioned racist bus ride he had, and how he stood up for an African American on that said bus.).

"Oh.. I'm sorry, baby.." Cassandra rubbed his rough face softly, feeling every detail from his heroic chin to his ears.

He smiled softly before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into town, down to a clothing store she had desired to visit the night before. Placing her down, he walked up and held the door open for her. To him, she was currently his life. He swore to himself that if anything bad happened to her, that he would find whatever/whoever did it and teach them a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

She walked in and immediately zoomed around the establishment, trying on different dresses left and right. But soon enough, Cassandra had our man trying on various suits himself.

"Sweetie, I know this is fun for you. But is it really needed for me to try this on?" He asked, adjusting the black bow-tie she had placed around the collar of a tuxedo he was wearing.

"No, not exactly. If you really love me, you'd do it. Wouldn't you?" She smiled, not letting him off this one easily.

He sighed and nodded.

"Good boy! Besides, I like this suit the best. It fits well with the new dress that I err.. You bought me." She giggled nervously, but quickly hugged onto him tight, "You'll wear this tonight at the Jazz club my dad owns, right?" She asked, smiling while waiting on a reply.

"Sure, anything for you sweetie." He placed a finger on her nose at the last word, trying to assure her that he would indeed, wear the tuxedo to her father's club.

-Later that night-

Our man and Cassandra had arrived at her father's jazz club. It was named silly he thought to himself 'Big Boogeyman's House of Jazz' written in big, bold letters. Although, her father was certainly a big man, weight wise and due to the fact that he had been in the paper multiple times because of trouble with the Mafia. Sure, our guy was skeptical about Cassandra's dad. But he seemed like an okay guy, but he seemed paranoid and easy to sell out.

"Ah! My futrah son in lah!" Big Boogeyman (Cassandra's dad) announced as he seen our guy.

"Hey there, Mister Conely." He said, reaching out and shaking her dad's hand. (Conley was Boogeyman's real name.)

"So, you and my daughta going in here for tonight?" Her dad asked, continuing to shake our man's hand.

"Yes sir, she wanted me to wear this tuxedo out just for your club." He nodded, shuffling his way past her dad and into the club. Cassandra followed close behind.

Truth be told, our man hated this club. The red paint was peeling, the people inside looked like they'd backstab you in a second if you gave them the chance, and not to mention the fact the all the liquor was watered down just so the bartender could charge more for it. But the only reason he stayed was the music. He absolutely loved the feeling of the jazz and swing music flowing around him, he really felt like another person when he heard the band that Cassandra's father hired to play. He could feel the music paint colors on his eardrums, he loved every second of it.

After a long night of dancing with his Sweetheart, the music suddenly stopped and 'Big Boogeyman' took the stage.

"Thanks fa comin' out tonite, folks! It really means a lot to Big Boogey!" Cassandra's dad smiled, but soon his smile turned to a frown,  
"But sadly.. I'm sorry to inform you all. The Mafia has finally caught up to Big Boogey for his debt problams. None of you can leave. Let god sort you out."

After he finished the sentence, the saxophone player violently bashed his skull in with his instrument that had just entertained the masses before hand, now the same instrument playing fear in the sound of brutal slams into the once jolly man's head. Soon all that was left was brain paste and a large puddle of blood, along with a fat body behind the mess.

The crowd went into chaos, Mafia agents that blended into the audience began to open fire with whatever firearm they had on their person. It was truly a panic, blood covered the already red walls, the seems of peeling paint almost couldn't even be seen anymore. Our man and Cassandra made a beeline for the back exit, sadly however, it was blocked with the band's piano.

As our guy was moving the piano, Cassandra hid in a band equipment trunk. She soon saw a Mafia member with a knife headed straight for our man, she quietly slipped out of the trunk and sneaked behind him. The Mafia member kicked our man in the side, causing him to fall over while looking at the man.

"Eat this, you dirty bastard!" Cassandra took a sharp broken rod from a stage light and stabbed the Mafia member straight through the back of the head, causing his eyeball to pop out and land on our guy.

"Ahh! F-Fuck! That's disgusting!" Our man backed up against the piano quickly, kicking the eyeball and dead body away as quick as he could.

While she was traumatized by her actions just now, Cassandra couldn't help but to laugh at her guy-friend's reaction. She had never seen him move that quick before, pretty much anywhere. She was disappointed that her own dress, and our guy's tuxedo was stained with blood but she didn't care for the moment. All that mattered was getting out alive.

"Quit being a baby and get that piano moving! Now!" She kicked our man in the leg, he did as she commanded though. Getting up and quickly struggling to move the piano out of the way.

She eventually pushed with him, and with teamwork the piano moved enough for them to both fit through and escape into the alleyway.  
It smelled horrible in the alley, like spoiled milk and old spaghetti along with wet garbage. They both didn't care about the smell, all that mattered was the lights at the end of the alley.

Two shadowed figures appeared at the end soon enough. And without a word, a muzzle flash, a loud sound, and bullets whizzing by sealed the couple's fate.  
Both layed, riddled with bullet holes, blood leaking out.


End file.
